Welcome To The Party
by PNDreigns
Summary: Jazmin was doing makeup for Raw, but didn't know that she would be getting a surprise by a man named Roman. They came from different walks of life and were both in tough spots in there life. They started off bad, but then sparks flew and feelings started to change for one another. Is it the start of something new or are there secrets holding it back from becoming something?


Part 1

_Authors Note: Hey so this is my first story I'm writing, kind of nervous but I've been thinking about it for a while. My plan and vision is to see where this miniseries goes. I'll be posting the first part now and if people like it like I hope you do I will end up posting the other parts. And if people really like it I am planning to write a story based off of this miniseries. Anyway here's the first part of "Welcome to the Party" thank you very much and if you like it please review._

_Note: I love music a lot so don't be surprised if you see a lot of songs in this miniseries._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story other than the original characters. I write for fun not profit. _

Welcome to the Party

* * *

><p>Jazmin was doing makeup on Summer Rae then Eva Marie while her friends Cameron &amp; Naomi waited for her so they could head out to get something at catering. Jazmin was playing music in her station so loud she didn't even notice with all the noise &amp; commotion going on at Raw in Miami Florida that was still taping live on TV. The girls were laughing and having fun in her station getting carried away with everything.<p>

Roman Reigns, The Usos, Big E, and Titus O'Neil were all hanging around backstage chatting and getting ready for all their different matches. Dean and Seth were in catering getting water bottles for them to use later on for their hair as usual before going out. Their matches were really important to them since wrestle mania 29 was coming up in a couple months. They had to be on their A game to show Hunter & Stephanie that they were capable of having a match at Wrestle mania. The pressure was on for every superstar and diva and all of them knew it .Even more pressure was on Roman Reigns (Joe). He had to keep the repartition good for the Samoan Dynasty, his dad was Sika and uncle was Afa who used to be The Wild Samoans. The usos had been in the business longer than Joe because he wanted to pursue a football career, but that didn't work out so he was here. So everyone was stressed out. So when the men heard what sounded like speakers and laughter they all turned their heads to the right at a door that was vibrating due to the music being so loud. Titus was the first to say something. "Who the hell is making all that damn noise?" Titus growled.

"I don't know but that shit is not cool." Jimmy said with a sour face as he looked at the door.

"For real don't they know that shit is on pins and needles around here like damn?" Jey exclaimed while wrapping his wrists.

"I don't know but shits really starting to piss me off I'm about to go in there." Big E said while stretching his body out.

Joe still didn't say anything, but he was livid as hell. Who the fuck does this when they know that everyone was preparing to go out and have their matches. Shit had been real important around there and for someone not to notice really ticked him the fuck off. He was about to flip. The final straw was when he heard a squeal come from the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Weekend – Often (NSFW)<strong>_

_I usually love sleeping all alone  
>This time around bring your friend with you<br>But we ain't really going to sleep at all  
>You ain't gonna catch me with them sneak pictures<em>

Meanwhile, the girls were having fun while, Jazmin was doing hair and makeup for Summer Rae while, dancing with girls. Jazmin listened to mostly hip hop and r&b and with the music loud. Everyone in that room was turnt up to the max. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Naomi thought that Jazmin's music was somewhat crazy. Who's the weekend? She didn't know, but this song was the shit.

_In my city I'm a young god  
>That pussy kill be so vicious<br>My god white, he in my pocket  
>Get me redder than the devil 'til I go nauseous<em>

"This song is good as hell." Cameron exclaimed while dancing by herself while getting something to drink out of the fridge.

"I told you girl." Jazmin said as she was now doing Eva Maries hair while swaying her hips. Eva was on her phone bobbing her head.

_Ask me if I do this every day, I said "Often"  
>Ask how many times she rode the wave, "Not so often"<br>Bitches down to do it either way, often  
>Baby I can make that pussy rain, often<br>Often, often, girl I do this often  
>Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it<br>Often, often, girl I do this often  
>Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it<br>Often_

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Naomi exclaimed surprised by the lyric. "He says it during the whole song that's why I listen to it." Jazmin said and winked at Naomi. Naomi squealed and just as Jazmin was finishing up Eva Maries hair the door swung open so fast it bounced off the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Joe roared with rage in his grey eyes**. **

* * *

><p>Everything came to an abrupt stop when they saw Roman. Almost nervous. They had never seen him so mad before it kind of scared the girls except for one person. Jazmin. It was Roman Reigns, her favorite wrestler; she thought one day he would become the WWE Champion. But the way he was talking to her was not acceptable<strong>. <strong>

_Infatuated by the fame status  
>She wanna ride inside the G-Class Grain, matted<br>I come around, she leave that nig*a like he ain't matter  
>That girl been drinkin' all day, need to change bladder<br>She's just happy that the crew's back in town  
>She's 'bout to go downtown for a whole hour<br>If I had her, you can have her, man it don't matter  
>I'm never sour, I'm just smokin' somethin' much louder<em>

Once Roman saw who he was yelling at he wanted to apologize. He didn't expect to see Cameron, Naomi, Summer Rae, and Eva Marie he kind of felt bad. He respected those girls as Divas. Well Cameron and Naomi, they deserved to be there, except Summer and Eva, they were just there to look pretty, and he could care less about them.

_Ask me if I do this every day, I said "Often"  
>Ask how many times she rode the wave, "Not so often"<br>Bitches down to do it either way, often  
>Baby I can make that pussy rain, often<br>Often, often, girl I do this often  
>Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it<br>Often, often, girl I do this often  
>Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it<br>Often_

Then there was another girl that he hadn't seen before at all. He was actually glad he saw her. She was so beautiful. Fuck that, she was hella fine. She had the most beautiful mocha skin, perfect almond brown eyes, she looked like she could be at least "5'7". She had ample breast most likely C or D cup covered up with a Hounds of Justice Shirt, nose ring that hung out of her nose, long slender legs that were covered up with black skinny jeans, plenty ass, he could tell because she was bending over, in front of the mirror doing hair when he busted in.

_Oooh, the sun's risin' up  
>The night's almost up<br>The night's almost done  
>But I see your eyes<br>You wanna go again  
>Girl, I'll go again<br>Girl, I'll go again_

When he saw the look on her face and how he startled her, he took a deep breath and began to apologize when Jimmy came in and stopped him and said "Were sorry, we tried to stop him!" "Oh hey! Jazmin, how's it been?"

Jazmin so that's what her name was. It fit her to the fullest. Now he felt like a complete dick for yelling. He was caught out of thought when she finally spoke. "Hey Jon, I'm good, haven't seen you in a while." she smiled.

"It was good until your cousin came in here and messed up the fun." Naomi said playfully. Big E and Titus had left and Jey soon came to the room. "He's sorry, Samoan tempers coming out." Jey laughed.

But stopped as soon as Joe shot him death glares. "It's okay; I guess we got a little carried away, nothing big." Jazmin blushed.

_Ask me if I do this every day, I said "Often"  
>Ask how many times she rode the wave, "Not so often"<br>Bitches down to do it either way, often  
>Baby I can make that pussy rain, often<br>Often, often, girl I do this often  
>Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it<br>Often, often, girl I do this often  
>Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it<br>Often_

"Nothing big; you came in here as if you were gonna kill us or something."Jazmin laughed at Cameron. She took things always to another level. That's why she loved her.

Joe just kept staring at her while all of them talked until Summer got up from her seat and said "I told her it was too loud; right Eva. Eva nodded, and with that they walked out.

Joe didn't care anymore and left, his match was next. But Jazmin would never leave his mind and he didn't know why. But he had to stay focused for his match that was next. But he would find her later, and you could believe that.

_SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD._

* * *

><p><em>So, this is the first part of my miniseries. I hope that you like it and please review because it will relay help me out. Tell me if you liked it or anything. And for future references I like listening to a lot of music mostly hip hop so there will be a whole lot of music in this story. So my plan is if a lot of people like my story and read it I will keep going, like I said this is my first story so don't go to hard on me. All of your reviews will help me and you can also give me ideas if you like. Thank you so much!<em>


End file.
